Kovu/Gallery
|-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Kovu-Kiara-fall.png Kovugrowls.png|Kovu tries to drive Kiara out of his territory lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1118.png|Kovu first meets Kiara Kovu-approach-Kiara.png|Kovu corners Kiara Kovu.png|"What are you doing?" 298001222-398100.png|Kovu teases Kiara Kovu Brags.png Kiarameetkovu.png|Kiara is impressed with Kovu's boasting Run from Crocs.png Onarock.png|Kovu and Kiara climb Rocks to escape crocodiles Crocs.png|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles KovuKiaracrocodile.png|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles ScKovuSc.png Kovu Kitten.png Kiara blows a raspberry.png|Kovu grins as Kiara teases the crocodiles Mynameskovu.png|Kovu introduces himself Kovu-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220738-1024-768.png CubKovuPlayingWithKiaraCute.png|Kovu plays with Kiara Kovu Cowers.png ScKovuSc1.png|Kovu frightened by Simba Simba Departs.png Kovu is Carried.png|Kovu is carried away by his mother, Zira VitaniKovu.png|Kovu and his sister in the Outlands Wanna fight.png Kovuontheground.png|Kovu being scolded by Zira for playing with Kiara BrilliantchildKovuZira.png|Zira praises Kovu ScKovuSc2.png|Kovu and his mother ZiraŠok7.png ScKovuSc3.png|Zira singing to Kovu ScKovuSc4.png|Kovu sleeping NukaSarcastic.png|A sleeping Kovu being looked upon by Nuka and Vitani Ziragoddess.png Kovu'sPainting.png|Kovu's painting in Rafiki's Tree youngadult_kovu.png|Kovu as a young adult Kovuanadultyeaahhh.png|Kovu as a young adult Zira and Kovu.png|Zira and Kovu survey the fire kovuzira2.png|Kovu and Zira as the plan unfolds ZiraŠok11.png XKovu.png|Kovu standing over Kiara GlancingKovu.png|Kovu prepares to rescue Kiara Rescue.png Kovu Carry Kiara Safetly Blu-Ray.png KovuANdDownderThree.png|Kovu in the midst of the fire 18465.png|Kovu leaps off the side of a cliff with Kiara in tow AhhKovu.png|Kovu and Kiara Kovu blocks Kiara1.png|Kovu playfully blocks Kiara's path Kovu_Blocks_Kiara.png|Kovu smiling as Kiara recognizes him Roar.png|Simba roars at Kovu, who in turn, roars back SimbaKovuCute.png|Simba and Kovu hear Rafiki's voice CuteKovin.png|Kovu stands before Simba Lionking2 2.png|Simba and Kovu KOVUCaption.png|Kovu is accepted into the pride Slygrin.png|Kovu grins slyly as the Pridelanders turn their backs Kovu'sGhostfreak.png Kovu annoyed by Simba.png|Kovu annoyed at Simba Kiara tries to talk to Kovu.png Serious kovu.png|Serious Kovu Kovu-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220785-1014-768.png|Kovu smiling at Kiara Nightmarekovu.png|Kovu in Simba's nightmare KovuGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Kovu preparing to complete his mother's plan 298001231-398100.png|Kiara unknowingly distracts Kovu from killing Simba Training.png|Kovu tirelessly trains Kiara Threetwoone.png|Kovu rolling his eyes Kovu-Attack.png|Kovu about to pounce on Timon Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg|Kovu surprised by Kiara's roar Birdchasing.png|Kovu is introduced to the concept of "fun" Kovu2.png|Kovu laughing. RhinoChase.png|Kiara and Kovu with Timon and Pumbaa KovuBuzzOf1.png|Kovu running Four animals pressed.png AccidentkissKovu.png|Kovu and Kiara accidentally kiss Stargazing.png|Kovu and Kiara stargaze IMG 0768.JPG IMG 0769.JPG Kiarakovu.png|Kovu and Kiara embrace Upendi.png|Kovu and Kiara ResUpendi1.png Upendi2.png|Kovu in "Upendi" KovuUpendiCuteFull.png ResUpendi5.png ResUpendi6.png Goodnight.png|Kovu and Kiara say goodnight Kovu follows Simba.png|Kovu follows Simba into the den Zirahadaplot.png|Kovu plans to tell Kiara about his part in Zira's plot Kovu talks with Kiara.png IMG 0770.JPG Storyofscar.png|Simba takes Kovu to a fire-ravaged portion of the Pride Lands Simba talks with Kovu.png Toolate.png|Kovu realizes, too late, that he has led Simba into an ambush TrZiraAp.png Kovu protests innocence.png TrKovuAp1.png|Kovu defending Simba TrKovuAp2.png|Kovu unconscious XKovu1.png|Kovu watches as Simba climbs up the dam ScKovuSc5.png Kovutriestohelp.png Kovutriestohelp2.png XKovu2.png Kovuingrief.png|Kovu saddened by his brother's demise Scarred.png|Kovu being scarred by Zira Kovu's_Scar.png|Kovu's scar ScKovuSc6.png|Kovu yells at his mother Zira condems Kovu.png Kovu and flamingos.png|Kovu returns to Pride Rock Forgiveness.png|Kovu asks for Simba's forgiveness PrideRockfunction.png|Kovu is exiled from the Pride Lands XKovu3.png XKovu4.png XKovu5.png Antelope7.png|Kovu flees a herd of oryx Reflection.png|Scar in Kovu's reflection ExileVilifyKovu.png|Kovu looks back sadly at Pride Rock KovuLoveWill.png|Kovu in "Love Will Find A Way" Kovu sees Kiara.png|Kovu smiling affectingly at Kiara Kovusmiles.png|Kovu smiles when he sees Kiara again Lovewill4.png|Kovu gets a kiss KovuKiaraCool.png|Kovu and Kiara falling in love CuteKiaraKovu.png|Kovu and Kiara KovuHappy.png Kovu and Kiara play.png One.png|"Hey, look...we are one." Kiarathinking-kovudaydreamin.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg|"Let's get out of here. We'll run away together...and start a pride all our own!" Kovu skeptical.png|Kovu is skeptical FlashSkok.png|Kovu and Kiara leap during a flash of lightning Battlestopped.png|Kovu and Kiara stop the great battle Standup.png|Kovu stands up to his mother KiarasRightVitani.png Sigh.png|Kovu's reaction to his mother's death Togetheragain.png|Kovu and Kiara reunite Accepteed.png|Kovu is accepted by Simba KiaraOutlandernose.png|Kovu and his mate smiling at Simba Marriage.png|The assumed wedding of Kovu and Kiara KingandQueen.png|Kovu and his mate End1.png|Kovu and his family Lionesses Bow.png All Together.png Lions' backs.png Roar-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-30726573-853-480.jpg|Kovu roars alongside his new family BookEnds.png|Kovu at the end of the film The Lion King II Simba 39 s Pride.png|Kovu with his mate and Simba and Nala |-|The Lion Guard= 2016-11-12-21_32_03.png 2016-11-12-21_32_06.png 2016-11-12-21_32_10.png 2016-11-12-21_32_20.png 2016-11-12-21_32_26.png 2016-11-12-21_32_37.png 2016-11-12-21_32_44.png 2016-11-12-21_32_50.png 2016-11-12-21_32_52.png 2016-11-12-21_32_58.png 2016-11-12-21_33_02.png 2016-11-12-21_33_05.png 2016-11-12-21_33_09.png 2016-11-12-21_33_13.png 2016-11-12-21_33_21.png 2016-11-12-21_33_24.png 2016-11-12-21_33_57.png 2016-11-12-21_34_00.png 2016-11-12-21_34_24.png 2016-11-12-21_34_37.png 2016-11-12-21_34_44.png 2016-11-12-21_35_18.png 2016-11-12-21_35_19.png 2016-11-12-21_35_26.png 2016-11-12-21_35_27.png 2016-11-12-21_35_35.png 2016-11-12-21_36_18.png 2016-11-12-21_36_24.png 2016-11-12-21_36_28.png 2016-11-12-21_36_29.png 2016-11-12-21_36_30.png 2016-11-12-21_40_07.png 2016-11-12-21_40_34.png 2016-11-12-21_40_45.png 2016-11-12-21_40_51.png 2016-11-12-21_40_53.png 2016-11-12-21_43_15.png 2016-11-12-21_43_23.png Kovu defends Jasiri.png 2016-11-12-21_43_30.png 2016-11-12-21_43_35.png 2016-11-12-21_43_39.png 2016-11-12-21_43_58.png 2016-11-12-21_45_22.png 2016-11-12-21_45_23.png 2016-11-12-21_45_31.png 2016-11-12-21_45_36.png 2016-11-12-21_45_54.png 2016-11-12-21_46_00.png 2016-11-12-21_46_02.png 2016-11-12-21_46_24.png 2016-11-12-21_46_44.png 2016-11-12-21_46_52.png 2016-11-12-21_46_56.png 2016-11-12-21_47_18.png 2016-11-12-21_47_33.png 2016-11-12-21_47_34.png 2016-11-12-21_47_42.png 2016-11-12-21_47_45.png 2016-11-12-21_47_49.png |-|Other Media= pTRU1-13138642reg.jpg|An official Kovu plush VHS - Kovu.png|Kovu as seen on the back of the VHS cover of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride |-|Concepts= The-Lion-King-2-Concept-Art--Kovu.jpg Adultkovumodelsheet.png|Concept artwork of Kovu KiaraKovuConcept.png|Concept artwork of Nunka (Kovu) and Aisha (Kiara) ConceptOfNunkaASaCub1.png KiaraAttckingKovuScriming.png Early-kovu.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries